


Cuddling

by Fibi94



Series: Don't Cry My Dear [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Don't Cry My Dear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cuddling

The first days he’s in a bit of a haze, he isn’t sure where he is all the time, his limps feel a little stiff and unresponsive when he tries even the smallest movements like turning from side to side in the way too big bed he’s sleeping in. all he does know is that he’s not in the attic, he’s laying on a warm, soft, large bed, and the blankets he keeps bringing to his nose smell like her, he can smell the Cranberry and Lavender, one from her shampoo the other he imagines from the lotion she keeps in the bathroom, resting next to his shampoo. He keeps moving his shampoo every time he showers but somehow her things always end up next to his, no matter how much he tries, no matter how far away he had moved them.

He doesn’t understand why he smells her scent around him, he doesn’t allow himself to hope that he’s possibly into her bed, although that annoying part of himself that still sounds like Jimmy is doing cartwheels in his brain at the thought that he is in her bed, with her covers all over him, but he tries to strangle that voice, push it way down to oblivion.

Occasionally he’d feel her hand on his face, gently tracing his cheek, some times it will be her bare hand, her soft skin touching his sweaty forehead, other times it will be a cloth, wet, cold pressing against his feverishly skin in a futile effort to provide some relief.

The second night is especially bad, his fever is too high and he starts seeing flashes of color behind his tightly closed eyelids, he whimpers out her name, _pathetic_ , his voice says, _I don’t care,_ he responds. Her left hand reaches beneath the thick and heavy blankets and finds his own, he feels the bed dipping a little, some movement as her right arm wraps around his shoulders and pulls him forward. Her collar is thankfully cold, he likes the feeling against his skin so he just pushes forward, forehead firmly pressed against her collar bone. She whispers gentle nothings in his ear, her hand is running through his sweat covered hair gently. Both arms wrapped around his back as he feels her moving a little, he imagines to settle against the headboard.

The next morning is better, his fever is down, his arms don’t work well enough, his legs are even worse but he manages to stay awake just long enough to take in the fact that he spend the night in her arms.


End file.
